Anywhere But Here
by bmagirl
Summary: Its about a  boy who falls in lovw with a girl. The girl he likes is already with someone and for that he becomes jealous he tries to become friends with the guy but ends up mortal enemies instead
1. Chapter 1

**Anywhere but here**

Chapter 1

Brian Davidson runs down the stairs of his mansion and into the kitchen where his sister Abby was sitting. Abby was giggling to the fact that her brother wasn't wearing any pants. "Brain where's your pants?", asked Abby with a pinkish look to her face. Brain looked down at his feet, blushed, then ran back up stairs to put pants on. When he got back down stairs his sister was making waffles. "Those smell really good Abby", said Brain. "Rachel is crying bro", said Abby. Brain went to the nursery room where Rachel was and gave her a bottle. "Rachel what's wrong honey"?, "Are you sick?", said Brain very worriedly. Brian pulled out his cell phone and called the baby sitter. She arrived twenty minutes later in a 2010 Monte Carlo.

She rung the door bell and Abby went to answer it. "Hey Karen what's up?" "Hi Abby, I'm here to baby sit while you guys go out for your brother's birthday." "Well thanks, Brain will be thrilled." Brain went to the front room and saw Karen standing near Abby. "Hey Karen," Brain said. "Happy Birthday Brain." Brain went up stairs, got dressed up all nice and fancy and then left with Abby to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Brain and Abby arrived at the club, Brain's friends were all hiding throughout the club. Brain opened the door and noticed that all of the lights were off. He called up the manager who said that the club was opened till midnight. So Brain turned on the lights and all of his friends popped out and said, "Happy Birthday." "Thanks guys you shouldn't have." Everyone all went to the dance floor and started to dance while Brain and Abby sat in chairs next to the table of food. Meanwhile, Adam and his girlfriend were having a close in countered argument with two body guards outside the club. "Hi were friends of Brain Davidson were here for the party." "Sorry I don't see your names on the list." "Listen here you bone head, I'm Brain's best friend and I demand that you let us in this instant," yelled Adam with frustration in his voice.

Brain walked outside to see what all the nonsense was about and saw Adam and his girl arguing with the body guards. "Hey what's going on here officers?", Brain asked with curiosity. "Sorry Mr. Davidson, but these children are trying to cause a disturbance to your party." "No they are friends of mine, so let them through please." "Okay as you wish," the body guard said. So Adam and his girl walked passed the body guards and into the club. "So Adam what's up I haven't heard from you in a while." How are you doing? "Good I guess, I have a girlfriend now." "Oh that's cool." A girl who was holding Adam's hand turns and faces Brain. "Hey," says the girl with a blushed look. "Hi," said Brain with a smile that lit up the room. "My name is Elizabeth." "Wow, you have a beautiful name," exclaimed Brain. "Thanks," said Elizabeth. "Well were going to dance," said Adam. Elizabeth grabbed Adam's hand and turned to walk away. While walking towards the dance floor, Elizabeth turned her head, then smiled and winked at Brain.

"Damn that girl is hot," exclaimed Brain. "Brian you can't say that, she's Adam's girlfriend," said Abby. "Well I think she's gorgeous. I mean the blonde hair, shinny body, a nice ass, huge tits, mhmm I could drown in those beautiful eyes of hers." "Oh god," said Abby rolling her chocolate brown eyes while whipping her hair from side to side. Men and the way they think about women, thought Abby to herself.

Everyone started to become thirsty from all the dancing, so they all walked over to the bar and ordered drinks. Adam kept looking over at Abby while sipping his ice cold beer. I wonder if she's a virgin, cause if she is, I'm going to take her virginity, Adam was thinking to himself when Elizabeth walked over to him. "Hey baby what, why are you looking at Abby with lush in your eyes?" "Cause I think she's fucking sexy that's why," said Adam. "What, I mean how could you? I thought you loved me." "No, not since I met her." "Fuck you Adam, go to hell and don't ever talk to me again you bastard." Then Elizabeth ran off crying. Brain pushed through people and shoved Adam into a table. "What the fuck is your problem?" "What the hell did you say to Elizabeth?" "I told her I thought your sister was hot." "My sister?" "Why you fucking pervert how dare you say that about my sister." "What, she's over age, I can fuck her so rough and hard in her tight pussy." "You bastard, get the fuck out before I call the cops." As Adam was rushing out the door he threw Abby his number. "Call me baby, I'll give you the best fuck you wont ever forget." "Okay don't worry babe I will," said Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sarah runs up stairs to go to her room, when she sees her big sister laying on her queen size bed crying. "Hey sis what's wrong?," said Sarah concerning. "Adam and I got into a heated argument at Brain's party." "He told me he thought Brain's sister was hot and that he wanted to fuck her," explained Elizabeth full heartedly with a sad and depressed look in her eyes. "Was he drinking?" "I mean you and I both know that Adam is a total ass when he's drunk," mentioned Sarah. "I know he is, but this was different, he sounded like he truly meant what he said and it hurt Sarah." "I felt as if I got stabbed with twenty knives going through my heart. "Don't worry Lizzie, everything will get better I promise."

The next day Brian went over to Elizabeth's house. (ring ring no answer.) (Ding dong, still nothing.) "Well what the fuck?", thought Brain. He turned around and started walking away when suddenly the door swung open with force. "Hello, is anyone here?", yelled Brain. "I'm upstairs," said Elizabeth. He walked into the living room and went up the stairs of her parent's house. He knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door and walked in. She however, was not in there. So he went to her dresser draws. Inside, was a stack full of thongs. He picked one up and held it. "Hmm, I can just picture her in this," he whispered not knowing she was right behind him. "Instead of picturing it, why don't you just turn around and see for yourself." He turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there with wet long blonde hair, no bra, a pair of thongs on, and a towel wrapped around her chest. "Wow," stammered Brain. "Thanks," said Elizabeth. "I came over to check up on you," said Brain. "Well hold on," smiled Elizabeth.

She ran into the bathroom, threw on a tank top, tied her hair up in a bun, and threw on a pair of jeans. "Sorry, I thought a shower might make me feel better and I wasn't expecting any company." "Oh that's fine," said Brain enthusiastically. "So how are you feeling?" Brain asked her. "A little bit better then yesterday, I'm just mad is all. "Did he try calling you?", Brain asked her this time hoping for no. "I don't know I haven't had my phone on, and even if he did, I don't want to turn it on, so it doesn't matter if he did or didn't." "Oh come on Lizzie you can't live without your phone." "Fine your right." "Lets see here, there's one from you, ten from Abby and six from… Adam." "What the fuck does that prick want now." "Probably to apologize for what he said," explained Brain. "Well, if what he wanted was that important he could of at least tried calling my parent's house. "Well I would call and see what he wants," said Brain. "No, after what he said to me, why should I?", asked Elizabeth. "Cause deep down you're wondering what he wants, and if he actually meant what he said," explained Brain. "Fine, you know what, I'll call him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth walked around pacing her bedroom. She looked outside the window, and then sat at her mahogany desk with a puzzled look on her face. I wonder what he wants, she thought out loud to herself. As she went to turn on her computer, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Adam. She hesitated on answering it. She let it get to the third ring and then picked it up. "hello?", said Elizabeth. "Hey Lizzie, it's Adam. Listen, can you meet me outside please, its important." "Fine, bye"(she hung up.) Elizabeth threw on a pair of flip flops and headed for the door. She walked outside and saw Adam sitting on the swing. She walked over to him and folded her arms. "What do you want, have you come here to insult me again, or are you just here for your sick amusement?", asked Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry I was drunk off my ass I didn't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't of told you that." "I love you baby I don't want to lose you," said Adam very apologetically. "I don't know what to think of you right now Adam, I mean you told me you loved me, then you go off and say you wanted to fuck Abby and then, you went behind my back and gave her your number." "I know that was wrong and very stupid of me." "Lizzie, you know I want you." "You know what I've learned, to never ask a drunk a question. They always end up telling you the truth." "Lizzie please forgive me, take me back baby." "I love you." "Fine Adam Ill give you one last shot, but if you fuck it up, don't ever talk to me again got it?" "Yes I understand." Then they hugged and kissed. "Listen I got a party I have to go to so call me later," said Elizabeth then ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on that evening, Brain was laying down on his back patio couch and looking up at the stars. I wonder how Elizabeth and Adam's talk went, he thought and then got up to answer the door. When he answered the door Karen was standing there. "Hey Karen," Brian said surprised that she was there. "Hey Brain," said Karen. "You are so fucking sexy Brian." "I want to tear off your fucking clothes with my teeth and fuck your brains out." "I want to fuck you so hard that you cant hold your cum in and you explode all over my face." "Damn baby I want you so bad," said Karen. While Karen was walking towards Brian, he was walking backwards. "Oh come on baby you know you want me." Karen grabbed Brian by his tie and pulled him towards her. She started kissing him forcefully while grabbing his penis. "Uh," Brian started moaning while Karen was kissing him. "Mhmm you taste so good," Karen explained. "I am so fucking horny baby, come on lets go up stairs. So Karen grabbed Brain by the hand and led him up stairs. When they got up stairs Karen shut the door and shoved Brain on the bed. "You've been a bad boy," said Karen with hunger in her eyes. So she un buttoned his shirt and tore it off with her teeth. "Mhmm, I want you." She then un zipped them then pulled them off along with his boxers. Karen threw off the dress she was wearing then jumped on top of him. He started rubbing his hands down her body. "No don't touch me," said Karen. So she got out the bed restraints and tied him up. She threw off her thongs, then tossed them on top of his dresser. "I'm going to fuck you rough baby," said Karen. So Karen started fucking him. She smacked him, and rode his penis. "Oh baby fuck me, oh god, oh yes, you know how I like it," said Brian. In a nearby bedroom, Adam was doing Abby doggy style. He was pulling her hair and smacking her ass. "Your pussy is so tight baby." "Just how I pictured it," explained Adam getting out of breathe.

After the party, Elizabeth decided to take a long moonlight walk over to Brian's house so she could tell him she got back together with Adam. When she got to Brian's house she noticed that there was two cars pulled up and parked in Brian's driveway. "That car looks awfully familiar," thought Elizabeth to herself. She walked up to Brian's front door and pounded on it. When nobody answered the fifth time, she found out that the door was un locked. So, she took the chance and walked inside. All she could smell when she got inside was sex, and I mean sex. I wonder what's going on, thought Elizabeth. Since she thought nobody was home, she decided to take a tour of the mansion. The dining room was beautiful, a cascade of lights flowing around the ceiling with a crystal chandelier above the glass dining room table. The kitchen was amazing. Headed towards the stair case she saw a glass door opened with an indoor up to six feet swimming pool with a Jacuzzi and a diving board. She went towards the stairs and decided to go up. When she got to the top of the stairs, she heard loud moans coming from the bedrooms. She opened one of the doors and saw Karen holding Brian down and riding him. "Omg," said Karen then quickly shut the door behind her. When she was heading to go back down stairs, she could hear more noise. She walked towards where the noise was coming from. She opened the door and saw Adam with Abby. "Why you filthy little whore," said Elizabeth. Adam turned his head to see who was talking and saw Elizabeth. "Hey Eliza…. Elizabeth went over to where the two of them were and shoved Adam off Abby. "You cock sucker I knew you were no good," screamed Elizabeth.

She grabbed the nearest lamp and smashed Adam over the head with it. She knocked him out cold. "As for you, you fucking low life bitch, I hope you rot in hell for what you did." Then Elizabeth punched her in the face giving Abby a bloody nose then ran down the stairs crying. She flung open the door and ran as fast as the could back home. When she got home, she slammed the door, locked it up, and then went to her room. She locked her bedroom door and then sat on her bed. "That no good son of a bitch," said Elizabeth. She laid back, her head facing the pillows and cried. She was screaming so loud that her parents Being concerned of her daughter, her mother walked towards Elizabeth's room and grabbed the key. "She probley locked herself in again," said her mother. She knocked on Elizabeth's door. (no answer) So her mother un locked the door. Elizabeth was curled up into a ball with a knife in her hand. "What the fuck are you doing? Yelled her mother and took the knife away from her. "I thought she was my friend mom, and I thought he loved me," was all Elizabeth kept saying while tears rolled down her face. "Baby, honey its okay calm down sweetie and tell me what happened," said Elizabeth's mom. After Elizabeth calmed down she gave her mom the play by play. "oh my god what a bastard," was all her mother said. "As for Abby, she's nothing but a tramp, all she will do is end up pregnant and it will probably be by some guy she doesn't even know," said her mother. "She'll get her just desserts, don't worry mom, Ill make sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later, Karen receives a call by a mysterious voice. "If I find out that you are sleeping with Brian ever again I will slit your throat," said the mysterious voice then hung up. "That was strange," thought Karen then went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was on her computer emailing some of her friends. She was in the middle of posting something up on chat log when she noticed Brian was on.

Brain- Hey Elizabeth

Lizzie- Hi Brian

Brian- How's everything going?

Lizzie- Good I guess how are you?

Brian- Fine, is there any possible chance of you coming out to meet me tonight?

Lizzie- Um I guess I need to get dressed first I've been in my pajamas all day. Where do you want to meet?

Brain- How's about the coca café. We can go there, I know how much you like coffee and how you like to listen to the different bands that play there.

Lizzie- Sounds like a date lol. I'll meet you there. Give me about an hour to get around.

Brain- I'll see you then, later Lizzie

Lizzie- See you soon

(both of them logged out)

Elizabeth was running around her room trying to figure out what to wear. She went through her closet and had all her clothes thrown everywhere. She had t shirts thrown on her lamp, her dressers, her desk, and on the computer monitor. "Oh there must be something I can wear," said Elizabeth out loud while looking at all the clothes scattered on the floor that surrounded her. Elizabeth's mom went to her daughter's room to see what all the noise was about. "Lizzie are you alright in there?", asked her mom. "I'm fine," said Elizabeth. "I'm just trying to figure out what to wear on my first date with Brian," said Elizabeth with excitement to her voice. Her mother walked into her room with something behind her back. "Maybe you should wear this," when her mother said that Elizabeth turned around. Inside her mother's arms was a red silky dress, it went down to the knees and crossed in the back. "Oh its beautiful mom thank you," she hugged her mom then raced towards the bathroom. She jumped in the shower almost slipping on the water that was still on the floor from her father taking a shower. She washed her hair, washed her body, then got out. She blow dried her hair, threw some make up on, curled her hair, put on some high heals with a diamond necklace and ran down stairs. Grabbing her purse and her cell phone, she grabbed the keys sitting hanging on the key hook then ran out the door. She raced to her chivy convertible, put the hood down, turned on the ignition and drove to the coca café. When she got there, Brian was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolate. She smiled when she saw him. "Wow you look beautiful," said Brian with a glossy look to his eyes. "Thank you, and you look amazing as well Brian," said Elizabeth. "wow this place is packed tonight," said Elizabeth with a glow to her face. "yeah I know I'm sorry, I imagined it to be a little bit less crowded, but it's okay," said Brian. So Elizabeth and Brian went to the nearest table and sat down. "Can I get you anything?", said a waiter. "Sure can I have a mocha late cappuccino," said Elizabeth. "I'll have the same thing sir," said Brian. As the waiter walked away, Elizabeth was staring at Brian. "Wow you most certainly know about your coffee," Brian said with a little chuckle to it. "Thanks, I would hope so, I think my parents would kill me if I didn't know anything about coffee, I mean they own this place," said Elizabeth. "Wait, your parents own this, no wonder you like coming here so much," said Brian. "They've been running it for about ten years now, so I try to make the best of it by coming here every so often, and besides it lifts my parents spirits to see their daughter here," said Elizabeth with a bright smile on her face. Five minutes later the waiter appeared back with the drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you Elizabeth?," asked the waiter. "Can we have two éclairs please?," asked Elizabeth. "Sure, right away," said the waiter then hurried on his way.

When they were done drinking their coffee and eating their éclairs they went outside for a walk. "There is something I need to talk to you about," said Brian. "Okay what is it?," asked Elizabeth. Brian held Elizabeth's hand and walked her down to where the park benches were and sat down. "Now before you start asking questions let me tell you something first." "I really like you I always have, ever since I saw you at my party with that asshole Adam." "I knew then that you deserved better," said Brian. Elizabeth started to blush and her eyes started to fill up with tears when he said that she deserved better. "Then what did you want to talk about?," asked Elizabeth. Brian sat there for a minute or two took a deep breathe and then let it out very slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

FLASHBACK- Brian got up for school, it was a normal day just like any other. He went to his room, threw on clothes, and woke up his sister. "Hey its time to go to school," said Brain and went back to his room. It was the last day of high school and graduation night. He was so excited that every nerve in his body went hay wire. He went down to the kitchen and made breakfast. He started the coffee for his mother and father then went to the cupboard . He pulled out his favorite box of cereal and the loaf of cinnamon and raison bread out of the cupboard as well. "Hey son," said his dad with a smile on his face. "Hi dad," said Brian. "You excited about graduation tonight?, " asked his father with enthusiasm in his voice. "I cant wait," said Brian. "I know your mother and I cant wait to see you get your diploma and the shake of the hand by your principal," said his father. His mother walked down the stairs with a black suit on and her hair up in a bun. She walked over to Brian and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Hey mom," said Brian. "How's my son doing?," asked his mother. "Great, I'm excited," said Brian. "Why are you all dressed up?," asked Brian. "Oh we have a business meeting we need to attend to, but don't worry we will be there on time for your graduation ceremony," said his father. "Dad where are you going this time?," asked Brian. "its in Gettysburg," said his dad. "Well graduation is at 7 tonight and its in the gym so I'll try and meet you before I take my walk with the class," said Brian and then ran out the door to catch the bus.

When he got to school Adam was standing by his locker waiting for him. "Hey what's up brother?," said Adam. "Not much, throwing a party at my parents house after graduation your welcome to come," said Brian. "Awesome I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Adam. "Okay I'll see you then," said Brian and then headed up stairs for homeroom. "Well class I have been thrilled to have you all in my homeroom for the past three years, I'm going to miss each and everyone of you," said Mr. Patella and then sat down at his desk. After the bell rang everyone went to their first period class. Brian went to his English teacher's room took his seat and then sat down. "Today class I'm going to play a movie, anybody have any suggestions on what I should put in?," asked the teacher. "How about The Phantom of the Opera," said Brian. "Great choice," said the teacher and then put it in the DVD player. When the bell rang, it was lunch time. Brian went down to the cafeteria and sat down next to his friends and his girlfriend at the time. "Hey baby," said Karen and French kissed Brain on the lips. Brian grinned at the kissed and then laid back with a smile on his face. "Is everyone excited about graduation tonight?," asked Brian. "Cant wait," said his friends in unison. After lunch, Brian went back up to English class to watch The Phantom of the Opera. When the movie was over it was time to go back to homeroom. After homeroom Brian went outside to wait for the bus. When the bus got there, all his classmates piled on the bus and then headed home.

When Brain got home, he noticed that his parent's car was gone. He went inside and called for his sister Abby. "Hey bro what's up how was school?," asked Abby. "It was fine how was school for you?," asked Brian. "Oh you know the usual. "Cant wait to graduate can you little sister?," asked Brian. "No I cant I am so excited and so are my friends," said Abby. Later that night Brian went to the shower to get ready for Graduation, his sister Abby had already taken her shower and was in her cap and gown. After Brian took his shower and got dressed him and his sister went down the stairs, locked the door behind them, and then went to her car. When they got to the school everyone was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys," said Karen. "Hey sexy," said Brian with a smirk on his face. "You ready to graduate," asked Karen. "Oh yeah, you ready for the after party at my parents place?," asked Brain. "Wouldn't miss it baby," said Karen. The principal filed in the gym and told everyone to be seated. Brian was scanning the horizon for his parents, but he couldn't see them. He took a deep breathe and sucked in his gut. His sister Abby was flirting with Jack the foot ball player. He smiled at Abby when the teacher said, "Miss Anderson if you don't get into your spot right now, I will drag you by your hair and put you in it," grinned the teacher. "Okay," said Abby and then took her place. "Way to go sis," said Brian. One by One the principal called each student with dignity and punctuality. "Brian Anderson," said the principal. Brian walked up to the principal with shaky knees and took his diploma. He shook her hand and she congratulated him with a smile. "Thank you," said Brian and took his seat. "Abby Anderson," said the principal. Abby walked up very gracefully towards the principal and shook her hand. Abby turned to face the audience while looking for her parents, still there was no sign of them. One by one everyone got called and at the appropriate time, all the students lifted up their hats and then tossed them in the air. "Congratulations to the class of 2008." Abby smiled at her brother and then walked off with her friends. Brian walked over to the bleachers and sat down with a depressed look on his face. "Where are my parents?," thought Brian. "They were suppose to be here," thought Brian again.

When everyone was finished getting their stuff out of their lockers, Brian and Abby told all their friends that they will see them at 9:00 at their parents house and then went home. When they got home Brian noticed that his parent's car still wasn't in the driveway. He un locked the door walked inside and turned all the lights on. The house was already decorated with streamers, balloons, party decorations, fruit punch, chips, pizza, candy, there was enough food to feed an army. "Who did all this?," thought Brian. He went out to the kitchen and saw and note sitting on the counter. Went to get soda we will be right back. Love Mom and Dad. Brian pulled out his cell phone and called his dad. On the second ring his father picked up. "Hey dad," said Brian. "Hey son, how was graduation?," asked his father. "It was nice," said Brian. "Will be down soon," said his dad and then hung up the phone. Hours went by and his parents still weren't home. He tried calling their cell phones, but this time he got nothing. His friends were already there and had already gone home, except for his girlfriend Karen who decided to stay by his side and wait for his parents to arrive home. "Maybe there not coming," said Brian. While wiping the tears off his eyes a call came in. "hello?," said Brian. "Is this the Anderson's home?," said the voice on the other end. "Yes whose this?," asked Brian. "I'm officer Kyle and I'm afraid I have some bad news," said the cop. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but earlier tonight your parents were hit by an on coming truck. Both of your parents died at the scene of the accident. Brian was nodding his head to everything the officer said. When he got off the phone, he went up to his room and cried. Karen being concerned for Brian followed him up stairs to see what was wrong. Brian told her why his parents weren't there and he also told her they weren't ever coming back. Karen pulled Brian into her arms and held him close to her. "Don't let me go Karen," said Brian. She didn't and she held him all night long. Brian wanted to wait to have sex till he was married, but it was too late.

END OF FLASH BACK- "So wait a minute your parents died on the night of your graduation in a car accident? I'm so sorry Brian. "Don't worry everything will be okay." "No it wont Elizabeth I've been living with the same nightmare for a year and three months and all you can tell me is that everything will be okay," said Brian. "It will Brian you'll see everything will turn out for the best. "Don't you understand?," asked Brian with frustration and aggravation to his voice.

"I got Karen pregnant, I've been taking care of her ever since she was born. She was a beautiful baby girl when she was born. Her name is Rachel Lynn Anderson. She is my pride and joy and they best thing I could ever ask for." "So wait doesn't Karen help you raise that baby?," asked Elizabeth. "All Karen does for my little Rachel is baby sit her when I ask and that's all. She didn't want anything to do with her. After her mother left her for some other guy her whole life spun around. She wanted to see Rachel and she also wanted to spend time with her. I wasn't going to take that away from her." "When Karen and I broke up, she wanted to go off the deep end and tried to kill herself." "We had to take her to get some physic iatric help which helped her for a while. Now Karen is a different person ever since her mother left her and she doesn't have thoughts of suicide anymore. "The thing is Elizabeth, is that I don't love her anymore. I'm falling head over heals for you and that's what scares me. I never thought I could be scared of love and I am." "Listen, if you don't ever want to talk to me after tonight I understand, I just wanted to tell you something about my life that no body else knows." "I have to go," said Elizabeth and then ran towards her car. She jumped in, started it up and then drove home. She ran up stairs threw her shoes off curled up in a ball on her bed and cried.


End file.
